


You Just Can't Be Replaced.

by annyeongshinji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeongshinji/pseuds/annyeongshinji
Summary: In which Changbin texts Felix and Felix doesn't respond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting sad stray kids fic.

1 ー you just can't be replaced.

 

Changbin: i was alive until you left me 

 

Changbin: we were so good together why did you leave me 

 

Changbin: i am left wandering in this cruel world without you

 

Changbin: how can you do this to me 

 

Changbin: i was a fool waiting for you to respond but i know you wouldn't

 

Changbin: i love you


	2. Chapter 2

2 ー you just can't be replaced

 

Changbin: hi 2nd day without you 

 

Changbin: i miss the hell out of you felix why the fuck did you left me

 

Changbin: i miss you and i am crying again

 

Changbin: felix i know this is stupid because you won't respond, i am the happiest when i am with you

 

Changbin: i miss you and i love you


	3. Chapter 3

3 ー you just can't be replaced

 

Changbin: finally i left my house because Chan told me to go out

 

Changbin: its been awhile since I saw the sun and its nothing compare to you 

 

Changbin: first time i had a breakdown with someone

 

Changbin: why did you fucking leave?

 

Changbin: i know heart don't break the same, i miss you i love you


	4. Chapter 4

4 ー you just can't be replaced

 

Changbin: its been awhile since i ate... i can't digest food, it's tasteless, its stale, what is wrong with me.

 

Changbin: i was thinking of following you?

 

Changbin: if i followed you would you accept me there?

 

Changbin: i really miss you, felix

 

Changbin: i love you felix.


	5. Chapter 5

5 ー you just can't be replaced

 

Changbin: 5th day without you, i made up my mind

 

Changbin: i will follow you

 

Changbin: i love you so much 

 

Felix: Changbin, this is Jooheon Felix's cousin, are you going today? this is his last day of wake.

 

Felix: Auntie Lee, is waiting for you, she wants to talk to you.

 

Changbin: im not going joo, I'm following him.

 

ー end


End file.
